zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirudo Vitas:Chapter 1
Hyrule Castle Town It has been exactly six years since the insane Ice God, Icius, had been destroyed by Darkius, who has probably killed himself, as well as Flamius, the Fire God. Everyone was celebrating the end of the crazed monster and the war, everyone except Link, Leank, Skull kid, and their fairy friends, Tatl, Tael, and Navi, as their friend, Shade Link, has apparently been killed by Icius. Malon, who had been celebrating, saw Link and his friends sitting in a corner, so she came up to them. "Come on! Join the fun! Why do you sit there and do nothing?" "Shade got killed! Now stop buggi-" Link stuffs a rock into Tael's mouth. "Well, personally, I don't know him, but Leank sure does." "He was, at first, my enemy, but then, after some time, we became friends. Even the worst of enemies can become the best of friends, it appears. He was attacked, and knocked out of the tower. When we fought the Ice God, Shade's blood dripped from his mouth..." "That's sad. I guess I should leave you guys alone?" "No, you can stay, if you want. Personally, I'd love to party with you, but I don't want Leank to feel bad." "Teeheehee!" "Tael, shut up." "Why should I?" "Tael, be quiet." "Fine." "Thanks Skull kid." "So, what now?" "Maybe we join the celebration? It should lighten up our mood." "Agreed." The group split up, and Link went to Malon to dance with her "Come on. Time to see Zelda." The friends walked into Hyrule Castle and found Zelda in her room. She turned around. "Hello. How do I look? This is so exciting!" "Huh?" "I am getting married!" "To whom?" "To the Chief of Knights!" "But he's stupid..." "Mmm hmm." *sniff* "I am getting married to an idiot who's strong, but incompetent!" Link walks up to Zelda and pats her on the back. "It's okay to tell your father you don't like him." "But my dad wants my child/children to be trained to be warriors." "Then the Chief can be his/her tutor! You are supposed to choose your husband or wife, not your parents, because what if you don't like the one your parents pick out? Then you are just stuck with some lame dope who thinks everything logical is to do with war, like your fiance. Anyways, do you have any idea what the thing was that killed 7 townspeople?" "Yes, I do. His name is-" The Chief of Hyrule's Knights walked in, Neraka Greene. He stared at Zelda. He removed his helmet to reveal a handsome face. "What is not to do with war? I believe you know nothing about nature, philosophy, or psychology. Please define those three things" Greene stared at Tael long enough for him to start drooling. He obviously had no idea what Tael just said. Greene walked out of the room with his hand on his forehead, mumbling. "So, you were saying?" "Hirudo Vitas." "Who?" "Hirudo Vitas. He is of a race known as Life-Leeches. They resemble Squids, with a varying number of tentacles. They feed on Life-Force to survive." "Aw, crap. Another killer-beast on the loose." "So, what are you going to do with Greene? He is really beginning to creep me out." "I'm going to take Link's advice and stand up to my parents!" The story hasn't shown much action yet, but there will be. Click here for Chapter 2, unless, of course, you want me to finish the story first, or if the story so far doesn't fit my blood and gore-type series... yet!